Beetlejuice Animated Series Season Guide
Beetlejuice Animated Series Season Guide is the list of all episodes for Beetlejuice: The Animated Series. The animated show had an active run of 109 episodes over four seasons. Shout! Factory has released the animated series on DVD in 2013, starting with The Complete Series as an Amazon exclusive, and they have also released the first three seasons to retail stores in 2013 and 2014. Seasons *Season 1 of "Beetlejuice: The Animated Series" started off on Saturday mornings on ABC (Season 1) which were 30 minute or 15 minute shows during 1989-90. *Season 2 of "Beetlejuice: The Animated Series" on Saturday mornings on ABC (Season 2) which were 30 minute or 15 minute shows during 1990-91. *Season 3 of "Beetlejuice: The Animated Series" on Saturday mornings on ABC (Season 3) which were 30 minute or 15 minute shows during 1991-92. It was aired in the same timeframe as FOX's Season 4 of the show. *Season 4 of "Beetlejuice: The Animated Series" on Syndicated on FOX's weekdays and were 30 minute or 15 minute shows during 1991-92. It was aired in the same timeframe as ABC's Season 3 of the show. Episodes Key: S=Season(The season it aired in), #=Episode Number, N=Name of Episode, L=Length, AD=Air Date, WB=who Wrote the episode }}|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 09, 1989}}||Patsy Cameron, Tedd Anasti |- |1||002||The Big Face Off||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 16, 1989}}||Peter Sauder |- |1||003||Skeletons in the Closet||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 16, 1989}}||Patsy Cameron, Tedd Anasti |- |1||004||A Dandy Handy Man||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 23, 1989}}||Peter Sauder |- |1||005||Out of My Mind||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 23, 1989}}||Therese Naugle |- |1||006||Stage Fright||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 30, 1989}}||Doug Molitor |- |1||007||Spooky Tree||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 30, 1989}}||Mike Keyes |- |1||008||Laugh of the Party||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 07, 1989}}||Patsy Cameron, Tedd Anasti |- |1||009||Worm Welcome||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 14, 1989}}||Tony Marino |- |1||010||Bad Neighbor Beetlejuice||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 21, 1989}}||Therese Naugle |- |1||011||Campfire Ghouls||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 21, 1989}}||Tony Marino |- |1||012||Pest o' the West||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 28, 1989}}||J.D. Smith |- |1||013||Bizarre Bazaar||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 04, 1989}}||Doug Molitor |- |1||014||Pat on the Back||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 04, 1989}}||Tony Marino |- |1||015||Poopsie||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 11, 1989}}||Dan DiStefano |- |1||016||It's the Pits||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 11, 1989}}||Evelyn A-R Gabai |- |1||017||Prince of the Neitherworld||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 18, 1989}}||Therese Naugle |- |1||018||Quit While You're a Head||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 2, 1989}}||J.D. Smith |- |1||019||Cousin B.J.||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 09, 1989}}||Pamela Hickey, Dennys McCoy |- |1||020||Beetlejuice's Parents||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 09, 1989}}||Janis Diamond, Patsy Cameron, Tedd Anasti |- |2||021||Dragster of Doom||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 08, 1990}}||Patsy Cameron, Tedd Anasti |- |2||022||Scare and Scare Alike||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 15, 1990}}||Tony Marino |- |2||023||Spooky Boo-tique||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 15, 1990}}||Tony Marino |- |2||024||Driven Crazy||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 22, 1990}}||Doug Molitor |- |2||025||Scummer Vacation||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 29, 1990}}||Evelyn A-R Gabai |- |2||026||Bewitched, Bothered & Beetlejuiced||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 06, 1990}}||Therese Naugle |- |2||027||Dr. Beetle & Mr. Juice||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 13, 1990}}||John Halfpenny |- |2||028||Running Scared||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 13, 1990}}||Tony Marino |- |2||029||The Really Odd Couple||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 20, 1990}}||Tony Marino |- |2||030||A-Ha!||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 20, 1990}}||J.D. Smith |- |2||031||Uncle B.J.'s Roadhouse||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 27, 1990}}||Alan Bunce |- |2||032||Scarecrow||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 27, 1990}}||Julianne Klemm |- |2||033||The Son Dad Never Had||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 27, 1990}}||Therese Naugle |- |3||034||Mom's Best Friend||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 07, 1991}}||Tony Marino |- |3||035||Back to School Ghoul||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 14, 1991}}||Doug Molitor, Patsy Cameron, Tedd Anasti |- |3||036||Doomie's Romance||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 21, 1991}}||Therese Naugle |- |3||037||Ghost to Ghost||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 28, 1991}}||Evelyn A-R Gabai |- |3||038||Spitting Image||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 05, 1991}}||Alan Wittert |- |3||039||Awards to the Wise||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 05, 1991}}||Evelyn A-R Gabai |- |3||040||The Prince of Rock and Roll||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 12, 1991}}||Therese Naugle |- |3||041||A Ghoul and His Money||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 19, 1991}}||Alan Wittert |- |3||042||Brides of Funkenstein||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 19, 1991}}||Evelyn A-R Gabai, Patsy Cameron, Tedd Anasti |- |3||043||Beetledude||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 26, 1991}}||Therese Naugle |- |3||044||The Farmer in the Smell||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 26, 1991}}||John Antoniou, Tom Johnstone, Kathleen Naugle |- |4||045||You're History||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 09, 1991}}||Doug Molitor |- |4||046||Raging Skull||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 10, 1991}}||Therese Naugle, Burt Wetanson |- |4||047||Sore Feet||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 11, 1991}}||Patsy Cameron, Tedd Anasti |- |4||048||Fast Food||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 12, 1991}}||Tony Marino |- |4||049||Queasy Rider||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 13, 1991}}||Evelyn A-R Gabai |- |4||050||How Green is My Gallery||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 16, 1991}}||Chris Hubbell, Sam Graham |- |4||051||Keeping Up With the Boneses||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 17, 1991}}||Eric Lewald |- |4||052||Pranks for the Memories||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 18, 1991}}||Therese Naugle |- |4||053||Caddy Shock||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 19, 1991}}||Julianne Klemm |- |4||054||Two Heads Are Better Than None||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 20, 1991}}||Doug Molitor |- |4||055||Beauty and the Beetle||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 23, 1991}}||Tony Marino |- |4||056||Creepy Cookies||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 24, 1991}}||Gordon Kent |- |4||057||Poe Pourri||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 25, 1991}}||Tony Marino |- |4||058||Ear's Looking at You||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 26, 1991}}||Tony Marino |- |4||059||Beetlebones||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 27, 1991}}||Katherine Lawrence, Patsy Cameron, Tedd Anasti |- |4||060||Smell-a-thon||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 30, 1991}}||Larry Parr |- |4||061||The Miss Beauty-Juice Pageant||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 01, 1991}}||Larry Parr |- |4||062||Sappiest Place on Earth||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 02, 1991}}||Robert N. Skir, Marty Isenberg |- |4||063||Brinkadoom||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 03, 1991}}||Terrence McDonnell |- |4||064||Foreign Exchange||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 04, 1991}}||Evelyn A-R Gabai, Patsy Cameron, Tedd Anasti |- |4||065||Family Scarelooms||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 07, 1991}}||Michael Edens |- |4||066||Them Bones, Them Bones, Them Funny Bones||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 08, 1991}}||Larry Parr |- |4||067||Hotel Hello||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 09, 1991}}||Patsy Cameron, Tedd Anasti |- |4||068||Goody Two Shoes||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 10, 1991}}||Evelyn A-R Gabai, Patsy Cameron, Tedd Anasti |- |4||069||Vidiots||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 11, 1991}}||Mike Keyes, Jeff Abel |- |4||070||Ship of Ghouls||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 14, 1991}}||Terrence McDonnell |- |4||071||Poultrygeist||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 15, 1991}}||J.D. Smith |- |4||072||It's a Wonderful Afterlife||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 16, 1991}}||Julianne Klemm |- |4||073||Ghost Writer in the Sky||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 17, 1991}}||Steve Cuden |- |4||074||Cabin Fever||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 18, 1991}}||Mark Edens |- |4||075||High's Ghoul Confidential||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 21, 1991}}||Robert N. Skir, Marty Isenberg |- |4||076||Rotten Sports||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 22, 1991}}||Michael Edens |- |4||077||Mr. Beetlejuice Goes to Town||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 23, 1991}}||Sandy Scasny |- |4||078||Time Flies||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 24, 1991}}||Michael Edens |- |4||079||To Beetle or Not to Beetle||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 25, 1991}}||Mark Edens |- |4||080||A Star is Bored||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 28, 1991}}||Stephen Sustaraic, Steven Cuden |- |4||081||Oh, Brother!||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 29, 1991}}||Mark Edens |- |4||082||Snugglejuice||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 30, 1991}}||Robert N. Skir, Marty Isenberg |- |4||083||In the Schticks||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 31, 1991}}||Patricia Goldstone |- |4||084||Recipe for Disaster||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 01, 1991}}||Michael Edens |- |4||085||Substitute Creature||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 04, 1991}}||Pat Corcoran |- |4||086||Ghoul of My Dreams||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 05, 1991}}||Robert N. Skir, Marty Isenberg |- |4||087||Prairie Strife||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 06, 1991}}||Julianne Klemm |- |4||088||Moby Richard||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 07, 1991}}||J.D. Smith |- |4||089||The Unnatural||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 08, 1991}}||Michael Reid |- |4||090||Forget Me Nuts||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 11, 1991}}||Lester P. Lester |- |4||091||The Birdbrain of Alcatraz||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 12, 1991}}||David Young, J.D. Smith |- |4||092||Generally Hysterical Hospital||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 13, 1991}}||Peter Sauder |- |4||093||Super Zeroes||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 14, 1991}}||Robert N. Skir, Marty Isenberg |- |4||094||Beetle Geezer||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 15, 1991}}||J.D. Smith |- |4||095||A Very Grimm Fairy Tale||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 18, 1991}}||Lester P. Lester |- |4||096||Wizard of Ooze||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 19, 1991}}||Alan Bunce, J.D. Smith |- |4||097||What Makes BJ Run||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 20, 1991}}||David Finley |- |4||098||The Chromozone||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 21, 1991}}||John Halfpenny |- |4||099||It's a Big, Big, Big, Big, Ape||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 22, 1991}}||Alan Bunce |- |4||100||The Neitherworld's Least Wanted||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 25, 1991}}||Robert N. Skir, Marty Isenberg |- |4||101||Don't Beetlejuice and Drive||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 26, 1991}}||Dan DiStefano, J.D. Smith |- |4||102||Robbin Juice of Sherweird Forest||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 27, 1991}}||David Finley |- |4||103||Midnight Scum||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 28, 1991}}||Robert N. Skir, Marty Isenberg |- |4||104||Gold Rush Fever||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 29, 1991}}||Michael Edens |- |4||105||Relatively Pesty||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 02, 1991}}||John Antoniou, Tom Johnstone |- |4||106||King BJ||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 03, 1991}}||Steve Cuden |- |4||107||Catmandu Got Your Tongue||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 04, 1991}}||Taylor Grant |- |4||108||Journey to the Centre of the Neitherworld||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 05, 1991}}||David Silverman |- |4||109||Not So Peaceful Pines||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 06, 1991}}||Michael Edens |} Gallery BeetlejuiceTheCompleteSeries-FrontCover.jpg|''Beetlejuice: The Complete Series'' DVD set from Shout! Factory - front cover artwork BeetlejuiceTheCompleteSeries-BackCover.jpg|''Beetlejuice: The Complete Series'' DVD set from Shout! Factory - back cover artwork Category:Beetlejuice animated series Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4